milos park
by zackyeager68
Summary: just a one shot. Enjoy!


Hey everyone. Just a little fanfic i wrote. It will contain a little EdWin and julphonse. I am a huge Julphonse fan. It will also feature Maes Mustang.

 _Many years ago..._

 _In the famous Milo's park, four little kids were playing. Since it was winter, so they were playing with snow. Two little girls whose names were Julia and Winry were sitting in the bench. Julia was reading a book and enjoying the weather while Winry was fixing her watch with her little kit. While Alphonse was making a snowman and naughty Edward was making many snowballs. Edward looked towards Alphonse and grinned._

 _"Alphonse" Edward sang._

 _"Yeah?" Alphonse said without looking. He was still working on his snowman._

 _"Look over here" Edward said._

 _"Yea-Ahhhh!" Alphonse said as soon as he was hit by snowballs. Edward was wickedly laughing as threw many snowballs at Alphonse._

 _"Come on Ed! Stop it!" ._

 _"Yeah right!"._

 _Soon, This entire scenario was being watched by the girls. Seeing that her best friend needed help,_ _Julia decided to step in._

 _"Edward" Julia said glaring_ _at Edward. "Would you stop throwing snowballs?"_

 _"Why should I ?"_

 _"Because it is_ _ **irratating**. That's why?"_

 _"Nope. Hey Al, Have this" Edward said. As soon as he was about to throw a snowball, he was hit by a snowball from Julia. He glared at her. He then heard giggling. He turned to see it was none other Winry Rockbell._

 _"Would you stop giggling?"_ _Edward asked, getting annoyed._

 _"Nope." Winry smiled. Edward huffed._

 _"So now that's done. I am going back to read. Let's go Winry."_ _Julia said. Winry was going back towards the bench with Julia behind her. Alphonse turned to look at_ _Edward who was grinning evily._

 _"Julia and Winry,look out!" Both Winry and Julia looked back to see_ _Edward throwing some snowballs at them._ _Aplhonse was running and dodging the snowballs. He collided with Julia because he was not looking forward._ _Alphonse was on top of julia. Alphonse was blushing a bit._ _He quickly got up and gave her his hand._

 _"Sorry" Alphonse said._

 _"It's okay" Julia said. They both got up and saw edward who was laughing evily, while winry was sobbing a bit._ _Julia seeing her sister like friend sob, glared at Edward._

 _"Edward, go after her", Julia ordered Edward._ _Edward tried to speak but Julia just glared at him._

 _"Fine, i will go after her" Edward said with a sigh.Edward then went in the direction where Winry had went._

 _"Sorry for falling on you earlier" Alphonse said._

 _"It's okay. Hey do you want to read this book?" Julia asked Alphonse. Alphonse looked at it. It was about alchemy._

 _"Sure!" Alphonse said. The two sat on the bench and started reading._

 **Meanwhile...**

 _Edward was looking for Winry. He found her sitting under a tree._

 _"Hey winry" Edward said as he approached her. She turned her head away from her. Edward sighed._

 _"Come on winry. Fine i m sorry. Hey i will help you with fixing the watch, okay?"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Fine and Edward?" Winry said to Edward._

 _Edward was quickly hit by a snow ball. Edaward sighed._

 _"I had it coming didn't I?"_

 _"Yeah, you did" Winry giggled as she took Edward's hand. Edward blushed at this._

 _"Come on, let's go" Winry dragged edward in the direction of where Alphonse and Julia were._

 **Years later...**

"Someone save me! This kid is killing me! " Edward screamed as he was being hit by snowballs from a young Maes Mustang.

"Come on. Uncle Edward , fight seriously." Maes said. Alphonse was behind Maes who was laughing at Edward.

"Yeah Ed, fight seriously".

"Very funny Al. Where are Winry and Julia?" Edward asked.

"They are watching you".

Edward looked and saw Winry and Julia were laughing at him.

"Uncle. I am about to use Masenko and Uncle Al is about to use Final Flash on you" Maes said as he and Alphonse hold two large snowballs on him.

"Great" Edward thought. Maes really loved dragon ball z.

"Ready.Aim.Fire. Masenko!"

"Final Flash!"

"No!" Edward's scream is the scream you would hear.

 **FIN.**

 **PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING!!!**


End file.
